conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaishuri
:This article is about the sovereign state in Project Genesis. For the larger Riden peninsular region and its countries, see Riden. For the theoretical union of the Kaijin peoples, see Kaijinshuri. Kraï-dakujin go Ká-shuri |common_name = Kaishuri |status = |alt_flag = |image_flag = Flag of Kaishuri.png |flag_border = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |flag2_border = |image_coat = Kaijin Star.svg |alt_coat = |symbol_type = Star |symbol_footnote = |national_motto = Jähid-buriz sa sävka so tamëdï |englishmotto = Bringing honor to our fathers |national_anthem = ( ) |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Blank (orthographic projection).svg |map_width = 200px |loctext = |alt_map = |map_caption = |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Akyáz |capital2 = |coordinates = |largest_city = Shukariden |largest_settlement_type = |largest_settlement = |official_languages = Kai |national_languages = |regional_languages = Avissi, Hedin, Pali, Zalamxi |languages_type = |languages = |languages_sub = |languages2_type = |languages2 = |languages2_sub = |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = |nationalities = |religion = |demonym = Kai |government_type = |leader_title1 = Kraï |leader_name1 = Songli VI |leader_title2 = Prime Minister of Kaishuri |leader_name2 = Shu Mehdia |leader_title3 = Chief Justice |leader_name3 = Dang Kemar |leader_title4 = President of the Shukalïhura |leader_name4 = Rem Hajän |leader_title5 = President of the Uralïhura |leader_name5 = Kung Yïfá |legislature = Lïhura |upper_house = Shukalïhura |lower_house = Uralïhura |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Kai settlement of the Riden Peninsula |established_date1 = c. |established_event2 = Seven Fathers Confederacy |established_date2 = – |established_event3 = Kashina dynasty |established_date3 = – |established_event4 = Alawazi Empire |established_date4 = – |established_event5 = Younglings period |established_date5 = – |established_event6 = Chen dynasty |established_date6 = – |established_event7 = Greater Kai Empire |established_date7 = – |established_event8 = Interregnum era |established_date8 = – |established_event9 = Restoration of the Kingdom |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = 5,491,195.93 |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = 3.4% |area_label = Total |area_label2 = Land |area_data2 = 5,304,495.27 km |population_estimate = 387,875,948 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 387,892,833 |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = 73.13 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = $9.17 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $23,641.58 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 43.6 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI_year = |HDI = 0.85509 |HDI_change = |HDI_rank = |HDI_ref = |currency = Fïdir (ʄ) |currency_code = FID |time_zone = various |utc_offset = -1 to +2 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy (ʋ) |drives_on = right |cctld = .ka |iso3166code = |calling_code = +16 |patron_saint = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnotes = }}Kaishuri (Kai: Ká-shuri; officially Kraï-dakujin go Ká-shuri, meaning the Kingdom of Kaishuri; Säcü-hanadek: ) is a on the eastern Riden Peninsula (Riden-shuri) in central Kai-Meridia (Jinavok-shuri). It is a large federation composed of 12 princely states (kraïaz-dakujin ayäruz), 8 autonomous regions (asaji-jin), 7 prefectures (buje-jin), 4 counties (shian-dakujin), and 2 municipalities (béjä-jin). Kaishuri's area is roughly equivalent to the historical territory of the "inner" section of the Greater Kai Empire prior to the Interregnum era. It shares its only land borders with Ninshuri, Jaishuri, Ma'ana, Staruss, and the Kaiaz-shuri to the west, while it shares maritime borders with Meridia to the north (across the Equatorial Channel), the States of Assai region to the east (across the Kai Sea [Ká-dekudejïz]), and the Marchlands to the south (across the Chevïs Sea). With about 388 million inhabitants, it is one of the most populous countries in the world, and is the second largest Kaijin-majority nation in the world (after Aurinoea). The official language is Kai (also known by the native name, Kaiyudi), which is one of the most widely spoken languages in the world. Kaishuri's capital is Akyáz, while its largest city is Shukariden. Both Akyáz and Shukariden form the Shukariden metropolitan area, one of the largest metropolises in the world, and the economic, political, and cultural center of Kaishuri. The Riden Peninsula is widely regarded by historians and as one of the first regions ever settled and inhabited by humans. The peninsula was home to one of the world's earliest civilizations, the Dumar, who lived along the fertile Tïriz River delta near the Kai Sea. The Dumar cultivated agricultural land, built extensive rock formations, created large cities, and developed their own writing system between to . After decades of warring, drought, and plague, the Dumar civilization collapsed, leaving behind numerous small city-states controlled by warlords. Around , the Kaijin, began migrating to the peninsula from their ancestral homeland in central Zhou to escape persecution and genocide by the Zhouic government and its allies. The ancient Kaijin were predominantly , people, who were organized into tribal chiefdoms, and were tied together by a common religion (Jähimajism or Jähdi go imaji), customs, and legal conduct. By , the Kaijin clans along the eastern shoreline formed a loose alliance together to create the Seven Fathers Confederacy, one of the first Kaijin states. The Confederacy saw the Kaijin conquest of the entire eastern Riden Peninsula and subjugation of the local peoples. In , one of the chiefs, Agär, consolidated power and crowned himself Kraiut ("king" in Proto-Kai), beginning the Kaishurian monarchy and the Kashina dynasty. In the late-38th century , the Kashina dynasty expanded eastward into the Assai region and began absorbing the free Kaijin tribes along the central and western Riden Peninsula. Under the Täkur the Wise, the burgeoning Kai state became known as the Alawazi Empire. The Alawazi Empire at its fullest extent encompassed all of modern-day Kaishuri, the western shorelines of Assai, the northern shoreline of the Marchlands, and parts of modern-day Memu. The Riden Kaijin tribes who refused to submit to Kashina dominance fled to western Memu, the Zhou states, and Aurinoea. The Alawazi Empire enjoyed nearly 600 years of dominance over the Southern Kaijin world until the First Riden Wars, a series of tribal conflicts, plagued the empire, leading to its downfall in . In the roughly 80 years after the fall of the Alawazi, several Kai princes ruled parts of the peninsula independently from one another, while the eastern Kai in the Assai region began to distance themselves politically and culturally. The time period under this political order was known as the Younglings period and had continued, spillover conflict from the previous Riden Wars. In the year , the Zhou peoples launched a large military campaign against the Riden Peninsula, triggering the Great Central War, which culminated in the defeat of the Kai princes, and Zhouic installment of the Chen dynasty. Under the Chen dynasty, Kai culture on the Riden Peninsula became Zhouicized, and adopted various political, cultural, and economic customs of the Zhouic overlords. In , Kraï Fu Long, the last leader of the Chen dynasty was overthrown, by his nephew, Jüzdakev, during the War of Chen Succession. Jüzdakev crowned himself Emperor (Kraïvok) and founded the Greater Kai Empire. The Empire in its formative years saw rapid conquest across the Riden Peninsula and the expulsion of the Zhouic lords from the region. Although the Empire cemented the Raiden Kai's hegemony across the southern Kai-Meridian, it was chiefly composed of loosely associated states and cities, and infighting was common throughout the Empire's entire eight centuries of existence. During this time, the Greater Kai and the states of Assai formed a pan-Kaijin alliance, and were the dominant powers in the Southern Hemisphere. Etymology History Prehistory and antiquity Early dynastic Kai Zhou domination Imperial Kai Republic of Kai (5729 ʋ–5909 ʋ) Kingdom of Kai (5909 ʋ–present) Geography, climate, and environment Flora and fauna Government and politics Administrative divisions Parties and elections Foreign relations Law Military Demographics Ethnic groups Languages Religion Law enforcement and crime Economy Income, poverty, and wealth Science and technology Infrastructure Transportation Energy Telecommunications Culture Literature, philosophy, and the arts Cuisine Music Cinema and television Sports Symbols Education Health See also *Project Genesis Category:Project Genesis Category:Centrist16